


Unicorn in Disguise

by VividDayDreamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke is pretty giddy about it, Clexa, Clexa Week 2021, Clexaweek21, Day 6, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Lexa in awe of the whole pregnancy thing, mentions of unicorns :D, pregnacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Lexa sees the transformation in Clarke as the months of her pregnancy go by and she realizes how magical the journey truly really is.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Unicorn in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Written for Clexa Week 2021.  
> Day 6 - Magic
> 
> This is my spin on the theme :) (Admittedly, I'm late posting, but life happened...)
> 
> Anyway shout out to my special friend, for inspiring me and supporting me as I hashed this fic out 💛
> 
> Lastly, here's my mood-board for inspiration:
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Enjoy 💛  
>   
> 

  


"I can't believe we're really doing this!" Clarke said with glee. It was their first visit to the fertility clinic, and the seat she was in barely kept her contained. Her knees bounced with anticipation as they awaited their turn to see the doctor.

  


Lexa smiled as she looked over at Clarke's enthusiasm and gently placed a hand over her wife's, settling the blonde's movements long enough so that she could see those familiar blue eyes fixate on her. They were brighter than she'd ever seen them before, glowing like the ocean's surface, all bright from the reflected rays of the sun and full of glittery waters; it was peaceful and chaotic all at the same time. And somehow, in that moment, Lexa felt Clarke's energy surge through her. A warmth in her chest began to bloom and her nerves started to jitter.

_They really were doing this._

  


"This whole thing is going to be magical, Lex," Clarke whispered in the space between them, grinning with delight.

  


Lexa let out a soft laugh.

  


"It's just science, Clarke," she chuckled, calming her nerves. "Biology. The birds and the bees..."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but it didn't stop her from smiling. "It's going to be fucking magical, Lex. Scientifically magical."

  


They both broke out in laughter with Clarke squeezing their joint hands even tighter.

  


"I don't think that's how that works, babe" Lexa snorted. "It's a baby. Not a unicorn."

"Pfft. Oh it will. Just you wait."

  


  


* * *

  


  


It took a while before Clarke began to show any signs of pregnancy, and they both tried to cap their excitement, fearing things could go wrong at any moment. 

In the beginning, timing the insemination process with her ovulation cycle proved to be a cumbersome task. 

_Who would've thought it'd be so hard to get pregnant?_

Clarke and Lexa asked that same question again after missing it for the fourth time. In the end, it took lots of tracking, several cycles, a number of clinical visits, multiple disposable test kits, and the constant crossing of fingers, before one of her pregnancy strips finally caused them to scream, "Yes!"

After reaching that step however, they continued to be cautious. They were well aware of the chances of a miscarriage based Clarke's family history, and didn't want to get their hopes up so soon. From there on in, there were even more fingers crossed. 

It was only around the 4-5 month timeframe when they started to feel more confident. Clarke's clinical visits frequently rewarded her with thumbs-ups and smiles from her doctor, and with every successful report, their hearts skipped a beat. They were closer to becoming full-fledged parents.

Lexa watched as Clarke began to show. Gradual as it seemed, time flew by just the same. Several months ago, there was barely a bump— not even an inkling of a sign on her body that indicated that Clarke was carrying. Now there was a glow to her face, different than usual. Their conversations were livelier as they discussed the prospects of finally preparing the nursery and of what items they needed to buy. And, more often than not, they were highly engaged on the topic of what they would name their unborn daughter. But the biggest change of course, was Clarke's noticeable and healthy bump which made itself known each and every day. Lexa was constantly amazed to witness that particular transformation in person. 

With a documentary selected for the evening's agenda, the couple set themselves up for a night in. Clarke laid casually on the couch, taking up the entire length of it, while Lexa sat beside her on the floor; a popcorn bowl laid in her lap for them to share.

  


"Well that was an interesting video," Clarke yawned, stretching as the movie ended. "Not quite the Friday night pick of entertainment, but I suppose it was insightful."

  


Lexa sat quietly, trying to absorb the content of the film; particularly of the different ways babies inherently knew how to do things. Things like instinctively knowing how to hold their breath, allowing them to survive being submerged in water, sometimes for even longer than adults can. The thought was supposed to reassure her, knowing now that their baby won't drown so easily during her early months by accident— a common fear when bathing an infant for the first few times— but somehow, the information rattled her nerves even more.

  


"Babies are much more resilient than I had imagined...," Lexa said with awe, her eyes fixated on the rolling credits. "They're amazing."

  


In the flicker of a moment however, another thought invaded her mind. She settled the bowl on the floor and turned towards Clarke, her eyes falling on her wife's stomach. Her shoulders slumped and creases formed between her brows as she tried to sum up the weight that now sat heavy in her mind.

  


"They're also scary as hell," Lexa admitted.

  


Clarke pressed a smile, trying to quell down her own urge to chime in on similar fears. The idea of having a child really was frightening. Rightfully so, for so many reasons that sometimes kept Clarke up at night. However, she opted to soothe Lexa instead, knowing that whatever comes up, they would face it together. She reached her hand forward and started combing her fingers through Lexa's long locks.

  


"We're pretty resilient people ourselves, Lex," Clarke started as she toyed with Lexa's ends, twisting them around her finger. "If there's anyone who knows about survival, it's us. And I'm positive our little girl will be just as stubborn and tough too. For better or for worse, that's our luck," she shrugged as she smiled.

  


Lexa let out a huff, her eyes staring at the bulbous form before her. She laid her arm along the edge of the couch and propped her chin upon it as she watched it move with every breath Clarke took. At some point, Lexa picked up her hand, raised her index finger and poked at Clarke's belly.

  


"Lex!" Clarke exclaimed with a startle, slapping Lexa's shoulder lightly. 

"Sorry, sorry! Was that too hard? Did I hurt it? Did I hurt you?" 

Clarke chuckled. "No babe, I'm fine. She's fine. You just took me by surprise is all. And, it kinda tickled."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Lexa apologized as she placed her hand lightly on the area she just assaulted. She sighed with relief then returned back to her position, laying her head on her arm, and watched Clarke's stomach in awe. 

After a moment, she smiled and commented once more. "There really is a baby in there... isn't there..."

  


Stated more as an observation than question, Lexa realized she was coming to terms to what being a parent meant; the anxious, yet overwhelming joy and energy that sat deep in the pit of her stomach was starting to make sense. Though, despite it all, she couldn't help but feel excited, unable to explain the complexity of feelings that was brewing within.

  


"There sure is, Lex," Clarke smiled as she smoothed the top of her belly. "Amazing, isn't it?"

  


  


* * *

  


  


Clarke laid heavily on her back, a grunt escaping as she managed to raise her legs onto the bed.

  


"Clarke, you should've waited for me," Lexa said with scowl as she quickly placed the hot mug of tea on the night stand and hurried over to Clarke's side.

"I'm fine, Lex. I just couldn't wait any longer. My back is killing me," she huffed as her head hit the pillow. Lexa immediately reached for the clumped up mass beneath Clarke's head, adjusting it until she seemed comfortable.

  


Lexa then made a mental note for next time: to make sure Clarke was comfortable _before_ leaving the room. Even if it is just for a few minutes.

Lexa sat down on the edge of the mattress, turned to face her, and chuckled. She reached up to caress Clarke's forehead, gently pushing back the few strands of hair that Clarke was trying to blow away with annoyance, too tired to use her hands.

  


"Here, allow me," Lexa smiled. "By the way, I have your tea ready when you want it."

"Thanks babe," the blonde responded with a breath of quiet relief as she closed her eyes.

"You should rest. Your body and the baby needs it."

  


Lexa looked at Clarke's stomach, which was now much more prominent these days. A shy smile crept on her face as she thought about how much closer they were to seeing their child in person.

  


"I'm not tired per se," Clarke responded faintly, opening her eyes once more. "It's just my back. And my feet. And I feel swollen," she huffed with annoyance.

  


Clarke then looked over to her wife, finding the woman transfixed on her stomach as usual, and reached for her hand. Lexa's gaze raised up to meet hers, lost in the moment as Clarke brought their joined hands over her belly.

  


"It's okay to hold her you know," she said with a soft smile.

"I know. I just—"

  


Lexa still felt hesitant to. As much as she wanted to, at every moment she could, it still always felt so surreal, as if laying a hand on her would make it all disappear. At this stage, she was far too emotionally invested now, to ever watch it all fall away.

  


"Babe, it's ok. She's yours too you know. She's part of our family." Clarke squeezed her hand softly to reassure her.

"Yea..." Lexa responded as her eyes fell back onto the extended area of Clarke's abdomen. Her lips curled into her mouth, stifling her excitement. And when the baby kicked, a spark ignited within her. Lexa then felt how real this moment actually was.

"It's pretty crazy huh?"

Lexa left her hand in place, but turned to face Clarke. "Yea...," she smiled and became giddy as she felt the slight movement under her palm once more. "So crazy..."

"See? I told you it's magical. And you know what? There's still so much to look forward to."

  


Lexa couldn't help but keep smiling. She turned towards their unborn daughter once more and placed her other hand on Clarke's stomach, wanting to take it all in.

  


"Thank you," she murmured a moment later, her voice quiet and reserved. Her shoulders had relaxed as she thumbed across the surface of Clarke's shirt. "Thank you for letting me be on this journey with you."

  


Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand as her eyes started to water and her lips started to quiver. Damn those hormones. She quickly recovered however, blinking away the tears before Lexa even noticed, then chuckled.

  


"Thank you for taking a chance on me, and our baby unicorn."

  


Lexa laughed along with her, recalling her comment from not so long ago. Clarke had been right all along. Unicorn or not, the whole thing has been magical thus far.

  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com).  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
